Kinichi Tohyama
Kinichi Tohyama (Kana) (遠山 金一 Tohyama Kin'ichi) is the older brother of Kinji and a member of IU (The second of which is later revealed to be a cover he took so that he could destroy the organization). Kinji has always idolized Kinichi and has viewed him as his ideal throughout his life. As such, Kinichi's presumed "death" before the events of the first volume is one of Kinji's major motivations for attempting to transfer out of Butei High and quit being a Butei all together. Often times Kinji has to correct himself when addressing Kana, as she does not respond to "Nii-san." Abilities He possess the ability to utilize Hysteria Savant Syndrome. Unlike Kinji, he is able to enter HSS at will by crossdressing as a beautiful woman named Kana. He is also able to activate Hysteria Mode through the traditional method of sexual arousal as shown when he kissed Patra during Vol. 4. While crossdressing as Kana, he stops perceiving himself as a man and does not answer when Kinji addresses him as his brother. Also, when he crossdresses, he does not have the restriction of not hurting women that is usually placed on people in Hysteria Mode. The trade-off for this is that sometimes he will enter "Hazy state" needing to sleep for a few minutes a time and before half a day, he will enter "Sleep Mode" around 10 days to recover from the pressure that Hysteria Mode places on the nervous system, especially the tremendous stress it places on the brain. However, when he activates Hysteria Mode in a normal way (kissing a woman, etc.) he maintains the same restrictions Kinji has and does not need to sleep off for 10 days to recover himself. He stated that Kinji's Hysteria Mode is far stronger than his own and even that of the first of the bloodline of Tohyama. Background Kana is the eldest son of the Tohyama family and graduated from Tokyo Butei High. He oversaw the trainning of his younger brother, Kinji, and it was through overseeing his trainning and distress Kinji felt with Hysteria Savant Syndrome that Kinichi began to tinker with alternative ways to trigger or repress it. Thus, he devloped the character of "Kana" and managed to trigger HSS through means of cross dressing. At an unknown point in time, Kinichi joined IU as a double agent in order to bring the organization down. To make it seem like he was a genuine member, he participated in the organization's missions and shared the secrets of his HSS. In one more infamous case, he was a part of the special operations team that destroyed the Mamiya Family's household because they refused to cooperate with IU. Perhaps as a way to prevent Kinji from getting involved, Kinichi took a Butei assignment to save the passengers of the SS Annabelle. Following the evacuation of the passengers, Kinichi faked his own death by sinking along with the ship. In the two years he would spend dead to the world outside of IU, he would come to regret what he did as he did not count on the media backlash Kinji would suffer in the stead of his brother that was labled a failure. He continued to operate with IU while monitering Kinji from the shadows. Also at some point during his tenure, Patra fell in love with him and he also harbored feelings for her. Plot 'Hidan no Aria (Light Novel)' Kinichi first physically appeared in the Epilogue of Vol.3 at the end when he requested Kinji to help him kill Aria. Kinji refused and ended pointing his gun to Kana which was something he had not expected. He later appears in Vol. 4 sparring Aria, It is revealed that Aria was chose by "The Professor" the leader of IU to be his successor. Kana's plan was to kill Aria which will led the organization into chaos as he was certain that Aria would not be able to reject his offer. However, Kinji defeats Kana and proves him to believe that Kinji's feelings for Aria are strong enough to destroy IU in a different manner and aids Kinji and Shirayuki in defeating Patra. Afterwards, he is shot through the heart by "The Professor " who is revealed to be Sherlock Holmes, who's life was extended through the use of Irokane. Sherlock takes Aria, causing Kinji to enter Hysteria Beserk. Meanwhile, Patra who is in love with Kinichi attempts to heal him but he brushes off her attempts. On his deathbed, Kinichi enters Hysteria Agonizante and tells Kinji to help him chase down Sherlock and arrest him, as now is the perfect time because Sherlock had just kidnapped a minor in front of their eyes. The two brothers have a massive gunfight with Sherlock on top of the IU submarine, stated by Kinji to be the first ever true battle of "Bullet Contact". However, Sherlock uses Vlad's technique "Wallachia's Magic Flute" which is designed to disable Hysteria Mode. Kinji having faced the technique before is able to defend himself and maintain his HSS but Kinichi's HSS is disabled and he is shot in the heart again while defending Kinji. He tells Kinji to chase Sherlock and arrest him. Despite being shot through the heart twice, Patra is able to heal him and the two of them are last seen embracing while Kinji and Aria float down from the sky after Sherlock launches himself into the sky using an ICBM. In Volume 8, Kana chooses to be "Unaffiliated" when choosing sides between Deen and Grenada. He was studying in Rome Butei High in the Assault Department. Category:Characters Category:Tohyama Family members Category:HSS users Category:Characters with Ancestry Category:Students of Tokyo Butei High School Category:Assault Category:Male